


【盾冬】我的棒棒糖

by Winta



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winta/pseuds/Winta
Summary: Steve毒液化





	【盾冬】我的棒棒糖

**Author's Note:**

> 毒埃提及～

Bucky踩過一小灘金藍色的液體。

「Steve，你這裡融化了。」他指指地板，抬起腳時發現液體像口香糖一樣黏在自己腳底板上。

「噢，好，我馬上⋯⋯」

Steve坐在餐桌的另一端，好看的眉型皺起，雙眼緊閉。對方的眉間形成凹陷的溝，讓Bucky很想去把他撫平，可是他的腳還黏在地板上。

Steve沒有發現自己正憋著氣，等到臉頰漲的跟顆番茄一樣的時候才鬆開了自己緊抿的嘴。Bucky低頭一看，那灘液體絲毫不減。

「抱歉⋯⋯我努力了。」

Steve很沮喪，下垂的眼角讓Bucky覺得好像看到了隱藏的狗狗耳朵的尾巴。要是真的有尾巴，現在一定是垂喪著在地上。

他笑了，揮揮手讓Steve過來，把手上的馬克杯遞過去讓Steve 放上餐桌，並在對方轉回來前的縫隙中把自己撞進他的懷抱裡。

他把下巴跨在Steve的肩窩，恰好的凹陷就像是為他準備的。Bucky滿足的蹭了蹭，雙手在Steve寬厚的背肌上摸了一把，果然讓他抓到粘膩的一部分。

「在這邊，Steve。」他用嘴唇貼著Steve的耳垂講話，「現在跟我一起想像把這裡補回來的模樣。」

話雖這麼說，但Bucky什麼也沒在想，他只是用著手掌繼續磨蹭那部分，享受著Steve美好的肌肉線條。

果真，沒多久就有一層液體包裹著自己手掌的感覺，甚至沿著手臂一路纏上，氣勢像是要把自己融進去。

Bucky忍俊不禁，動動赤裸的腳掌，發現已經沒有行動障礙了。很好，那現在要解決的就只剩身上這坨黏液了。

「Steve，嘿。」他拍拍對方的背，試著把Steve的意識從完全化成水之前拉回來。「Steve。」

「⋯⋯啊，抱歉。」Steve過了幾秒才回過神，放開了Bucky，金藍色的包裹才慢慢從Bucky身上退開。

有一小撮觸手依依不捨的黏在Bucky腰上。Steve雙頰泛紅，用意志力收不回來，就徒手把他扒了下來。

他還不是很習慣自己這個模樣，「毒液」的模樣。

顯然Bucky也不習慣，但他很樂在其中。像Steve覺得他看起來也挺享受剛才那個自己快要把Bucky完全覆蓋過去的擁抱。

他還會在Steve不知不覺溶解自己身上某個部位的時候提醒他，在Steve做不到控制那些液體的時候幫助他，像剛才那樣。

只是這樣很危險，因為Steve覺得四倍的自制力也阻止不了自己渴望Bucky的感情。

在任務中不小心吞下對方研製的化學藥品是Steve成為美國隊長後最大的職業污點了，他覺得。雖然任務回來馬上接受了Dr. Bruce全面的檢查，也沒有生理上的不適，可是這自己無法控制的型態改變讓他很懊惱。

任務回來已經過了一周半，Steve還是不太能意志控制自己想要的模樣。出門還好，但是相對的當他在家比較放鬆的時候（尤其在Bucky身邊的時候），他一直在不自覺的融化。

可能是腳底，可能是手臂，或者其他任何身體部位，Bucky總是會比他早在家裡發現那灘金藍色的液體。

呃，可能是因為那灘液體總是附著在Bucky身上。

這個時候Bucky就會跟Steve練習回收，但是目前還沒有成功過。一直以來都是這樣Bucky擁抱著Steve安撫他，液體才會慢慢回到Steve身上。當然，通常是快要將Bucky全身包緊之前才會回去。

Steve覺得特別羞恥，尤其那次Bucky從浴室走出來的時候Steve發現他圍在腰上的不是浴巾，是自己又不知道哪個部分的時候。

那天晚上他在Sam家過夜了，因為他怕自己半夜把Bucky活活悶死。

是的，也因為Steve不知道自己「毒液化」的程度有多少，他也已經有一周半的時間沒有碰過Bucky了，連親吻也沒有。

他是見過Venom的，黑色的身軀，白色的上吊眼跟滿口利牙，跟幽默風趣的宿主Eddie完全不一樣。Steve看過了那麼多外星人，甚至神，這還是頭一次他感到畏懼——因為現在這點外星生物也在自己身上。

他很慶幸至少這只是某個小化學組織模擬出的基因，並非真正的Venom，他體內沒有另外一個人跟他對話。

但這不阻止Steve今天也在浴室裡拉開自己的嘴唇檢查：沒有任何牙齒病變的跡象，舌頭長度也還正常。

可就算是這樣他也不敢親吻Bucky。

⋯⋯就算他曾不小心目睹Eddie跟Venom接吻。

他見過著Eddie像是嚐著最喜愛的糖果的五歲小孩一樣，小心而細膩的捧著Venom的下巴，細細舔舐過Venom的每顆尖牙利齒。就好像那不是能夠一口咬斷他的脖子的兇器，而是他最心愛的棒棒糖。

那麼甜蜜，那麼享受，就像Steve和Bucky以前親吻的模樣。

Steve異常想念之前把Bucky揉進身體裡的感覺，不是這種液體，不柔軟，而是那身堅韌的肌肉。

他多想要再抱著Bucky一次，毫無保留的親吻他的雙唇，吸吮他的櫻桃小嘴，侵略性的撬開他的齒關。

然後Steve看向鏡子，看見自己的肩膀又在液化。他嘆了一口氣。

「⋯⋯Steve？你在裡面還好嗎？」

Bucky的聲音從浴室門外傳來，也許是因為Steve在裡面待太久了，他聽起來有點擔心。

Steve總不能跟他說，是因為洗澡過程中自己液化的部分差點流進排水孔裡，耗了他一些時間才把自己又收回來。

「沒事，我很好。」Steve說，但是他聽得出來Bucky還在門外。他打開門，隨手抓了一條毛巾，胡亂擦著自己的頭髮。「抱歉，Bucky，你要用浴室嗎？」

然後驚訝的發現Bucky腰部以下都被自己覆蓋了。

「Bucky？！」他驚叫，他對自己已經液化了這麼多一點感覺都沒有。

視線沿著Bucky被覆蓋的腰部往下走，Bucky的雙腳看似也不像以自己的意願走過來的。他的左手也正被一些些液體包裹著，握著拳舉在半空中像是正要敲門。

「你還好嗎，Bucky？他有沒有對你怎樣？」Steve問。他正想用武力把液體武裝解除，可還沒碰著Bucky，液體已經帶著Bucky靈活的轉了個圈，順帶連著Steve也一同轉了過去。

一陣天旋地轉後，Steve眼前尚未看清，就下意識捏了捏雙手，意外聽見了Bucky一聲悶哼。他這才發現自己的雙手正被按在Bucky的後腰上——準確點說，屁股。Bucky靠著洗手台的邊緣，他的雙手也被固定著，以捧著Steve下巴的姿勢。

Steve覺得這個姿勢莫名熟悉，直到在Bucky習慣性的舔唇動作出現時，他才意識到這就是當時他撞見Eddie跟Venom的姿勢。

「毒液」的部分做著他內心想的。

Bucky正向他默默靠近，Steve不知道是他自己的動作還是液體正強迫他這麼做，只知道他不敢。他腦海裏都是自己滿口厲牙，以任何可能的方式傷害到Bucky。

所以在Bucky的嘴唇碰上自己的前一秒之前，他彈開了。

Steve用了不少力才掙脫液體裝束，他現在知道Bucky被包裹的時候就算就算再不願意都會被帶著走了。那要是Bucky也很害怕怎麼辦？他不知道那些液體曾強迫Bucky做了多少事。

Steve抬頭，看見Bucky還正以被束縛的模樣維持著原本捧著自己下巴的姿勢。

「抱歉⋯Buck⋯⋯」Steve站在離Bucky至少四步遠的地方，努力集中注意力把自己收回，然而蔓延在Bucky身上的觸手卻紋絲不動。

就在Steve覺得自己快要把眼珠瞪出來時，Bucky開口了，他還是一樣的姿勢：「回答你之前的問題，Steve，他沒有對我怎樣。他就是你。」

Bucky把手放下，Steve這才發現他身上的液體只是輕輕的浮動著，並沒有限制他的行動。

「你永遠不會傷害我。」

Bucky踏出仍被包裹的雙腳朝著Steve走去，使得Steve下意識退了一步。

「你在害怕什麼？」Bucky露出無奈的笑容，「你永遠不會傷害我。」

他伸出雙手，以Steve來不及反應的速度用力按住了對方的後頸。Steve無法掙脫，他從不會從Bucky手中掙脫，然後他的嘴唇就撞上了Bucky的。

兩人對牙齒碦了一下，但誰也不在意，他們沈浸在許久未接吻的思念裏。Bucky來勢洶洶，他先是用舌頭好好問候了Steve剛刷過前排牙齒，又靈活的竄到後方和一個個臼齒打個招呼，最後用自己的舌頭攥住對方的舌頭，互相吮吸，誰也不肯先放開。

他的雙臂倏地收緊，把Steve的脖子向下壓，用力一跳，有力的雙腿便攀上Steve緊緻的腰側，絞緊了就不再放開。

Bucky改用手掌捧著Steve的顎骨，大拇指撫過一次又一次Steve的顴骨。直到對方來不及嚥下兩人份的涎液，沿著Steve的嘴角流到自己的虎口時，Bucky戀戀不捨的用舌頭最後一次描摹過Steve的唇形，最後才放開他。

「天，」Bucky滿足的嘆了一口氣，「你都不知道我有多想念這個。」

Steve根本是破罐子破摔，他拉過Bucky又一次吻了過去，並且沒有要放開的樣子。他的雙手再次環上Bucky的後腰，手掌押上Bucky挺翹的屁股，又揉又捏，像是要不擠出水不善罷甘休的模樣。

「嗯⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」Bucky在親吻的間隙裡小聲喚道，「你確定這週內第一次做要在廁所裡？我可不想要你待會液化流進排水孔裡。」

Steve全身都僵硬了一下，Bucky還來不及說是開玩笑，剛才覆蓋在自己身上的液體已經把他包裹了起來。

「⋯⋯不會的，」Steve聽起來像是用了很大的力氣才說出這句話，「我才捨不得放開你。」

Bucky笑了，他很高興自己的挑釁起了作用，不然他還真不知道Steve還要多久才肯碰自己。剛才Steve還在浴室裡時，Bucky在自己脫下的短褲下發現了一坨殘留的Steve。

沒錯，他原本是想靠一發手活來解決的，誰知道Steve爬過來了。他一方面用有限的液體範圍撫慰著Bucky前面，一方面還有空輕輕按壓著Bucky的後穴——就像Steve本人現在這在做的一樣。

「Buck⋯⋯」Steve有點不敢置信，「你好溼⋯⋯」

「也不想想是誰的錯！」Bucky做假的捶了一下Steve的胸，報復樣的咬上Steve的嘴唇。黏滋滋的水聲在不大的浴室迴響起來，Bucky分不出來是前面還是後面傳來的。

空間變得曖昧，視野變得模糊，Steve把Bucky伺候得太舒服了，他幾乎想不起來自己現在是坐在洗手台上。Steve小心的包裹著自己的下身，用規律的套弄讓Bucky難耐的小幅度挺腰，中指卻保持著手指的模樣在後面轉呀轉，Bucky只覺得自己要被快感沖昏頭。

「操你的，Steve⋯⋯」Bucky用咬Steve的側頸來保持理智，「你是連老二都液化了嗎⋯⋯」他一邊抱怨著，一邊把手掌從對方的肩膀上滑下，一把握住了那蓄勢待發的巨大性器。

Steve悶哼一聲，液化的部分先是抬起了Bucky的膝窩，又小心的包裹著Bucky後側。確保Bucky沒有因為接觸到鏡面而冷顫，Steve抬起Bucky的屁股就全力捅了進去。

「嗯——！」刺激來的太突然，Bucky的雙腿猛的收緊，狠狠夾住了Steve的腰，反而讓Steve忍不住開始了戳刺。

Bucky嘴巴大張著，卻發不出聲音，只能微弱的喘著氣，頻率逐漸對上Steve大開大闔的操幹。他沒有意識到自己已經離開了洗手台，全身的支撐點都在Steve的肉棒上，只是挺著腰努力配合Steve的節奏。

Steve湊過來吻Bucky，雙手化成的液體已經在Bucky的雙頰那成了一層薄膜。Bucky覺得乳頭一陣酥麻，不用低頭都知道是液體的Steve正在自己胸前搗鼓什麼，他用喉頭悶哼了幾聲表示不滿，又重新投入那黏膩的吻裡。

「啊、哈⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」Bucky意識不清的嘟囔著，雙閉緊勒著Steve的後頸，嘴唇說什麼都不肯離開Steve的超過兩秒，就像Steve是什麼他喜愛的糖果一樣，就Eddie舔拭Venom那樣。

上下的嘴都被佔有著，乳頭跟跟龜頭也同時被細膩的照顧著，Bucky軟成一灘的腦想像不到還有什麼比這更爽的性愛了。

高潮來的異常高調，Steve和Bucky同時射了出來——Steve堵住Bucky不給射直到自己也高潮了——Steve重新把Bucky放回洗手台上，用大拇指幫Bucky抹掉額頭上的汗珠。

Bucky的雙眼還有點失神，但他的雙手一直環在Steve的後頸那不肯放開。過沒多久，Bucky又把嘴唇湊到Steve面前，黏糊糊的索吻。

Steve還插在Bucky體內，因為Buck的雙腳死活不肯放開他，還在摩蹭。雖然才剛釋放過，可是他這樣被Bucky一挑弄，熱度又重新往下體竄去。

「Bucky？」Steve喊著，希望喚回一點已經沈浸在性愛裡的愛人一點意識，否則照兩個超級士兵的體力來看，他們要在浴室裡待上整天了。

「Buck，寶貝？」

Steve不想放棄，但Bucky已經開始舔起自己的下巴，而且似乎意識到了體內的性器又重新開始膨脹，正小小的騎在Steve身上操著自己。

Steve無可奈何也不想忍耐，一週半，一週半就夠他難耐的了，可他也不想要在這裡做，讓Bucky隔天早上起來全身痠痛。

他將液化的部分全部轉移至Bucky身上，確認托好Bucky的下半身之後，他艱難地踏出第一步準備往臥室走出，也在意料之內聽見了Bucky小小的驚呼。

「嗯⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」Bucky軟綿綿的叫著，絲毫不知道自己現在有多誘人。Steve感覺到對方的雙腿又收緊了一些，讓他的步伐變得更加困難。

「Buck，乖，我們得去床上——」話還沒說完，Bucky又湊過來堵住了Steve的嘴。濃密的睫毛在Steve面前噗刷刷的晃著，陶醉的眼神把Steve狠狠的吸住了，他站在浴室前一動不動，直到Bucky又開始挺腰操著自己。

就好像液化的不是Steve而是Bucky一樣，現在的Bucky可以說是緊緊的纏著自己不肯放開。被Bucky盯著的那剎那，Steve先是害怕自己傷害到他，卻也絕望的發現自己完全離不開Bucky。

Steve開始在步伐中間小小的側操著Bucky，他一邊吻去Bucky眼角的淚水一邊輕柔地將Bucky抬起又落下，讓肉棒每次都溫柔的頂到最深處。

好不容易成功的將Bucky放在柔軟的床鋪上，Steve抬頭，果然是Bucky欲求不滿的表情。他撇著嘴角，臉頰一團團的肉也跟著落在兩側。Steve笑了，他是做了什麼好事才能擁有這麼可愛、這麼愛他的戀人？

「別急，寶貝。」他抬起Bucky的手掌，在手背那紳士的落下了一個吻。「不論我變成什麼樣，我最愛的都是你。」


End file.
